Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral composition with an improved teeth whitening effect. More particularly, it relates to an oral composition with an improved teeth whitening effect comprising a safe and effective amount of certain organic peroxyacids.
WO 96/05802 teaches an oral care composition for whitening teeth. The activity is achieved by inclusion in the oral care compositions of certain organic peroxy acids as teeth whitening/bleaching agents, particularly peroxyamidophthalamides and cationic peroxycarboxylic acids such as N-phthalimido per hexanoic acid and quaternary benzylperoxyacid. A more effective use of peracids in a whitening/bleaching agent for use on teeth would be an advantage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more effective bleaching composition than that taught in WO 96/05802.
We have surprisingly found the use of hydrogen peroxide in conjunction with a peracid provides a more effective oral whitening/bleaching agent over the prior art teachings of WO 96/05802.
The present invention provides an oral tooth cleaning composition which includes:
a peracid that is acceptable for physical contact with the inside of a mammalian mouth, characterised in that the composition comprises hydrogen peroxide in the range from 0.01 to 5.0 % w/w of the composition or source thereof, wherein said source generates hydrogen peroxide in the range from 0.01 to 5.0 % w/w of the composition, characterised in that the peracid is a peroxy amido phthalamide having the following formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R=hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl; n=1 to 8; and X=C=0 or SO2.
The peracid as used obviously need be acceptable to the subject being treated and to regulatory authorities. Such acceptability will be evident to one skilled in the art. The rigours of any regulatory authority will depend upon the jurisdiction and the mammal being treated. Obviously, a higher standard is set for human treatment. The term xe2x80x9cacceptable for physical contactxe2x80x9d need be construed within the spirit of the teachings as found herein.